


Evermore

by vakansu



Series: black soap [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family Loss, Freeform, Gen, Kuroshitsuji Spoilers, Poetry, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vakansu/pseuds/vakansu
Summary: "I miss you."--- Poetry from the perspective of Ciel Phantomhive.





	Evermore

my heart is invincible  
only when I pretend  
to love myself  
more than I love  
your memory

and sometimes I–  
no, _every day_ I  
want to drown  
in the depths  
of my memories

I miss you,  
and every day I  
wrestle with it

I miss you,  
and within the night  
I strive to destroy it

_I miss you_

and it's just  
too damn selfish  
of me to

your fate bleeds  
within my hands, and  
your cries still ring  
within my ears

gone too soon,  
even your spirit  
melted and vanished

I can't pray,  
not for you–  
my lips have  
long but dried

I miss you  
how I've loved you  
despite this  
willful pride

_– your spare, evermore _

_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Writing by vakansu. Please do not redistribute my writing.


End file.
